doblaje_mexicanofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Netflix
thumbNetflix, Inc. es una empresa comercial estadounidense de entretenimiento que proporciona mediante tarifa plana mensual streaming (flujo) multimedia (principalmente, películas y series de televisión) bajo demanda por Internet y de DVD-por-correo, donde los DVD se envían mediante Permit Reply Mail. En 2011, Netflix estuvo disponible en México y en toda América Latina. Netflix, actualmente produce series y películas originales a partir de 2012 y también produce ciertas series y películas con doblaje mexicano listado abajo. Contenido Exclusivo Series * Atípico * Alexa & Katie * Arrested Development]] (temp. 5 y Consecuencias fatales) * Black Mirror (temp. 1-2, 5) * Between * Crazyhead * Degrassi: Next Class * Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency * Disjointed * El cristal encantado: La era de la resistencia * El método Kominsky * El taller de Julie * Feliz lo que quieras * Frontier * Gilmore Girls: Un nuevo año * Girlboss * Glow * Godless * Grace and Frankie * Haters Back Off * House of Cards * Insatiable * Lady Dynamite * Las curiosas creaciones de Christine McConnell * Lilyhammer (temp. 1-2) * Longmire, el comisario (temp. 4-6) * Los cuentos de Nick * Love * Lucifer (temp. 4-5) * Manhunt: Unabomber * Mindhunter * Muertos para mí * Muñeca rusa * On My Block * One Day At A Time * Otra vida * Ozark * Peaky Blinders * Project MC² * Real Rob (2.ª—presente) * Ricky Ricón * Sense8 * Sex Education * Stranger Things * The End of the F***ing World * The OA * The Ranch * Trinkets * Una serie de eventos desafortunados * Vándalo estadounidense * Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp Dobladas en Cuernavaca, México * Cuando habla el corazón * The Crown * Sacrificios de familia * La sombra del pasado (serie turca) * Las crónicas de Frankenstein Series Brasileñas * 3% * El Mecanismo * Coisa mais linda * El elegido Series Animadas * Academia Skylanders * Beat Bugs * Carmen Sandiego (2019) * Cupcake y Dino: Servicios generales * (Des)encanto * Dinotrux * Doce por siempre * DreamWorks Dragones * El amanecer de los Croods * El príncipe Dragón * El show de Peabody y Sherman * Ever After High * F is for Family * Huevos verdes con jamón * HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh * Kong: El rey de los monos * Kulipari: El ejército de las ranas * Las aventuras de la calle Harvey * Las aventuras del Gato con Botas * Las leyendas * LEGO Bionicle: Una aventura épica * LEGO: Friends * Llama llama * Love, Death & Robots * Ositos Cariñositos & Primos * Pinky Malinky * She-Ra y las princesas del poder * Somos las Lalaloopsy * Star Wars: La guerra de los clones (temp. 6) * Trollhunters * Turbo FAST * VeggieTales en casa * VeggieTales en la ciudad * Viva el Rey Julien * Voltron: El defensor legendario * ¡Kazoops! Miniseries * Así nos ven * Maniac Miniserie animada * La colina de Watership Películas * A golpe de monedas * A mi Altura * A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré * Audrie y Daisy * Bright * Bullet Head * Campamento en el fin del mundo * Clinical * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny * David Brent: Vida en la carretera * De tal padre * Death Note (2017) * Dumplin * El rey de la polca * Entre vino y vinagre * I Am Mother * Jadotville * La cita perfecta * La historia real de un falso asesino * La niñera (2017) * La Wedding Planner * Las crónicas de Navidad * Mascotas * Misterio a bordo * Mowgli: Relatos del libro de la selva * Navidad en El Camino * Noches blancas * Nosotros en la noche * Paddleton * Sierra Burgess es una loser * Someone Great: Alguien extraordinario * Special Correspondents * Spectral * The Fundamentals of Caring * The Perfection * Toma la 10 * Un plus une * XOXO: La fiesta interminable * War Machine * Set It Up: El plan imperfecto * El Final de Todo Películas Animadas * Colmillo Blanco (2018) * Ever After High: Primavera desencantada * Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas * Ever After High: Juego de Dragones * Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno * Invasor Zim y el poder del Florpus * La leyenda de Klaus * La vida moderna de Rocko: Cambio de chip * Perdí mi cuerpo * Robot 7723 Series de anime * 7Seeds * A.I.C.O. Incarnation * Aggretsuko * B: The Beginning * Baki * Cannon Busters * Castlevania * Devilman Crybaby * Gauko, la niña dinosaurio * Hero Mask * Kengan Ashura * La canción perdida * La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar * Levius * Neo Yokio * Rilakkuma y Kaoru * Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco * SWORDGAI The Animation Dramas coreanos * Man to Man Reality Show * Queer Eye Documentales * Chelsea Does * Making a Murderer * The Chef Show * The Toys That Made Us * Virunga: La conservación es una lucha Colaboración Series * Día a día (en colaboración con Estados Unidos) Película * Pee-wee's Big Holiday (en colaboración con Chile) Distribución Exclusiva Películas * ¿No es romántico? * Aniquilación * Shaft (2019) Series * Black Lightning * Dinastía (2017) * El lugar bueno * Guerra de vampiros * Happy! * La peor bruja * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure * Marlon * Star Trek: Discovery * Titans (2018) Series Animadas * Danger Mouse (2016) * Final Space * Puffin Rock Series de anime * Ajin: Semihumano * Back Street Girls: Gokudolls * Carole & Tuesday * Children of the Whales * Cyborg 009: Call of Justice * El bosque del piano * Fate/Apocrypha * Fate/Extra Last Encore * ID-0 * Ingress: The Animation * Kakegurui * Knights of Sidonia * Kuromukuro * La maestra de las bromas Takagi-san * Los siete pecados capitales * Magi: Adventure of Sinbad * Pilotos de dragón: Hisone & Masotan * Sirius the Jaeger * Violet Evergarden Películas de anime * Blame! * Godzilla: Planeta de monstruos * Godzilla: Ciudad al filo de la batalla * Godzilla: El devorador de planetas Dramas Coreanos * A Korean Odyssey Categoría:Servicios de streaming Categoría:Empresas de producción audiovisuales